1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention is apparatus for connecting fiber optic cables or splitting off individual fibers from multi-fiber cables, or the use of such devices with other communications media.
2. Background of the Invention.
Changes in communication activity in a communications network often require the splitting off of individual communication members from a trunk cable. The invention is chiefly aimed at the splitting off of individual optical fibers from a multi-fiber optical waveguide cable, although the invention could be applied to other communications cables.
The creation of multiple small, individual fiber cables from a trunk, or multi-fiber, optical cable requires that the strain carrying members, usually aramid fibers such as Kevlar, be affixed in some manner to prevent breaking of the optical fibers at the division point. Optical cables usually contain such strength members to allow the craftsperson to pull upon the strength members, instead of the optical fibers, when pulling a cable. A former practice is to strip a portion of the jacket from a multi-fiber cable, arrange the strength members into different groups, and feed an optical fiber plus a group of the strength members through a hollow jacket. However, it is time consuming and somewhat difficult to feed the strength members through a hollow jacket, particularly if the required length of optical fiber (optical waveguide) is long. The aramid fibers must then be secured in some fashion. Therefore, a need exists for a coupler for this purpose which may be completed in a short amount of time, reducing labor costs.